<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Love in April. by theatergirl06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887231">We Love in April.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/pseuds/theatergirl06'>theatergirl06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I have a high tolerance for cold., F/F, It was very cold., This may or may not have been inspired by my freezing rainy walk that I took today.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/pseuds/theatergirl06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April in New York means lots of cold rainy days, and Anne Boleyn is not happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Love in April.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Cold, collapsing.<br/>Broadway! Queens:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a well-known fact in the queens’ apartment that Anne Boleyn hated every season except summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course each queen had their favorite season, and would tell you quite passionately what it was, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course autumn is the best,” Catherine would say, rolling her eyes. “Why would anyone think any different? It’s beautiful and not too hot, and you get to wear sweaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like summer,” Jane would giggle as she said so. “It’s just so...happy and everyone’s happy and there’s lemonade and fluffy clouds and barbecues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter is the only season that doesn’t suck,” Anna would say. “All of you have no tolerance for real cold. Every other time is too hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat would put her arm around her girlfriend and grin. “Yeah, we don’t disagree a ton, but she just won’t admit she’s wrong about this. Spring is so wonderful, with the flowers in bloom, and the animals out and about, and the weather getting warmer but not too hot.” She’d sigh. “It’s just perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy would probably be at the window, nose curled up in a book or fingers clicking away at a laptop. “Autumn's my favorite, yeah. It’s windy and interesting, and it’s the perfect weather for dreaming up stories. But I honestly love it whenever it rains or snows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Anne would bounce across the room and flop down onto her girlfriend’s lap dramatically. “Oh, Cathy, I adore you, but sometimes you really are an idiot.” She would smirk. “Rain and snow are nothing but cold, wet, and miserable. I hate them. That’s why summer’s the best. It’s always hot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But April in New York was not a very good time to hate the rain. It rained at least three days out of every week, and when it rained, it was also cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one particular cold, rainy Monday when the queens didn’t have a show, five out of the six queens were sitting and eating breakfast at the table. As was often the case on Monday mornings, they were eating an array of leftover breakfast foods from the previous week. Catherine was having the last egg from their egg carton, Jane was eating the last packet of oatmeal, Anna had stolen the last muffin, Kat was poking her and trying to steal it and replace it with her bagel, and Cathy was munching on toast, but mostly just drinking a lot of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne was always a late sleeper, often having to quite literally be carried out of bed on show days, which was easy because she was so tiny, but on rainy days, she slept even later. Though they’d gone to bed early the night before, it was 10:30 by the time Cathy came knocking at her door. Unsurprisingly, she found the French queen completely buried under her covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne? Are you going to stay there all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s cold and there’s nothing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret it if you don’t do anything today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne poked her head out from under the covers. “No I’m not. Not getting out of bed means I don’t get as cold from this crappy weather.” She stuck her head back under the covers and stuck her legs straight up, rolling backwards until her head was buried in the pillows and her hair spilled out to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, please. It’s downright depressing to sit in bed all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also like freezing water falling on your head. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy sighed. She knew from experience how downright awful it could be to sit in bed all day. Even she, who was pretty much the most introverted person who had ever existed, could never sit in bed all day without at least going to the kitchen for a little chat with one of the other queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Anne, who was the absolute epitome of bubbliness and being an extrovert, she needed more than one trip to the kitchen and one conversation. Cathy knew that, even if Anne clearly didn’t know it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy leaned back onto her hands, flopping down onto the end of the bed. She turned sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Anne, I’ll make you a deal. You come for a walk in the rain with me, and you can stay in bed for the rest of the day. I’ll leave you alone, I won’t bug you. All I ask is a little walk in the rain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne propped herself up on her elbows, black hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. “And if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I bug you for the rest of the day until you get your short ass out of bed and come for a walk with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne stared at her reproachfully. “Don’t call me short as an insult. Being short is great!” She gave the author a glare. “It’s not like me making fun of you for being a nerd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come with me or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne looked at Cathy. She glanced out the window at the rain. She looked at her pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took an entire thirty minutes for the two queens to get out of the house. Cathy had simply thrown on a windbreaker over her flannel shirt and jeans, but Anne (though she was perfectly happy to just wear a hoodie and sweatpants), needed to put on about five billion layers before she went outside. Cathy counted at least three sweaters, but somehow she looked adorable and not bulky at all in her green trench coat and rain boots that looked like ladybugs (she’d found them at the store and refused to give up on them, despite the fact that they were technically for children. She treasured them almost as much as her heelys.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been walking one block before Anne stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and groaned. “Cathy, I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, it’s literally been one block. I know you don’t like the rain, but you can manage one block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’s been one block. So let’s go home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Anne. I was trying to get you out of bed and have a good time. If you’re gonna be a brat, then we can go home now. Or you can have an ordinary conversation with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne sighed. “Ugh, okay. I’m just cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy felt a small smile creeping onto her face. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two set off down the next block, Cathy going a bit slower because Anne really did look like she was freezing, although maybe she was just being dramatic, sometimes it really was hard to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do you hate rain so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s peaceful and good for writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You write </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As in</span>
  <em>
    <span> not with the rain pouring on your head.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the walks are the best part! Coming in from the cold and warming up and drying off is one of the best feelings in the whole world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the best part of walks in the rain is...when they end?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cathy laughed. “Well, no...but I guess you could put it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right! Let’s go!” Anne jumped in the air, and Cathy felt a flicker of annoyance run through her. She loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so obnoxious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne grinned. “Hey, I can’t wait to tell Kat that I finally got you to admit I was right! Honestly, I’m surprised it took so long, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, would you just shut up?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne’s mouth dropped open with shock and hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I tried to do something nice for you, have a fun, calming walk, and you were nasty about rain the whole time. So please, I want to go to the park, you can come with me, but for the love of god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>be quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne looked down at her ladybug printed boots. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy set off towards the park, enjoying the splattering of the rain on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant to snap at Anne that way, but she was still angry. She’d really been trying to help the beheaded queen, and she wished she’d just accepted that instead of being irritating the whole time. In her heart, she knew she’d only meant to joke around, but she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just gone too far. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At last they were at the park. Cathy breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of the rain. She loved the smell of the rain so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cathy?” The voice came from behind her, much smaller and softer than she was used to. Cathy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Anne?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy rolled her eyes. “Yes, Anne, we know you don’t like the cold. You might have mentioned that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten thousand times.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden crash from behind her. Cathy whirled around and, to her horror, found that Anne had crumpled to the ground, shaking and eyes full of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I couldn’t feel my legs.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cathy dropped down to the gravel path, all thoughts of peaceful walks forgotten. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really dunno. I just...stopped feeling my legs and then I was on the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy took a deep breath. “Right. My guess is that, because of...uh...how you died, your blood might have a bit of a harder time circulating, even harder than Kat’s because it was so fast. That’s probably why you got so cold. Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne placed her hands on Cathy’s shoulders, trying to push herself up, but she only ended up on the ground again. She sighed in frustration and looked at Cathy, not wanting to say just how desperate she really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an idea popped into Cathy’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, can you get into my arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna carry you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne’s face turned bright red. “Well that’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy felt her own face getting hot, too. “Yeah, I know. Just...try to think of it as one of those scenes from the weird romance movies you and Kat like so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne laughed. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Cathy Parr scooped Anne Boleyn, sweaters, raincoat, and all, up into her arms, and carried her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was worried of course, but once Cathy explained to her what she thought was going on, she was all business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You need to get warm again. I’m gonna make hot chocolate, and Catherine, could you maybe get a blanket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane and Catherine fussed over Anne, Cathy slipped on her own down the hall to her own room to grab her book. Once there was breathing room, she planned to go back to the living room and read there. On her way, she bumped into Kat and Anna, who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. A second listen caused her a bit of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, I really can’t believe you’d do this. I don’t know you at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m not going to apologize. I’m only doing what’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not right. In your heart, you know that. I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to start a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy drew in a sharp breath. These two almost never fought. Something really serious must be going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Anna, how can you not put rainbow sprinkles on your ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy tried her hardest not to laugh. Why had she even worried?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because they taste like nothing and take away from the chocolate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of their debate faded away as Cathy made her way back to the living room, where she found Anne on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. She plopped down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m feeling better now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chocolate always does that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was an awkward silence. Cathy felt a smirk spreading over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Boleyn, am I your hero now?” She tried to wiggle her eyebrows in the way Anne did, but she was pretty sure she hadn’t done it right.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh hell no, girlfriend. Not a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the one who made me go out there in that yuckiness storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy sighed. “I guess we won’t be taking any more rainy day walks anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, only if you’re gonna be here to warm me up when I get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! I’m not going near you until you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy laughed, a few water droplets flying from her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Anne’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Anne. Even if you can’t take a little water.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>